


Lovely

by madhlae



Series: Johnlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor, Sherlock goes in to heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: This story takes place after Sherlock is druged by Irene, but it sends him in to heat. When John goes to help him off the floor Sherlock drags him down to the bed and begs John to help. Which John does cause there was no way he could watch Sherlock in pain like that.DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING FROM SHOW/MOVIE/FANDOM OR ANYTHING FROM IT. I MENT NO HARM TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR.





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Making this cause I just could not get it out of my head last night.

Sherlock wakes up feeling hot and heavy, but he had no clue where he was anymore. Sherlock felt as if he was being held down and he could not move ot get free. She trys to get out from under what it was but could not seem to break through what was holding him down. He could feel the wet and hot slik in between his legs and going through to the bed. Sherlock wines and crys out even more scared that he was going to have to go through his heat trapped there with no way out or for any form of comfort. Sherlock starts to move his arms as best he could to get free, but he was starting to get to tired to keep going. His heat becoming to much to handle or fight his way through it to get out.

Sherlock could feel the heat getting more and more as the seconds past. Even though it was seconds it felt like a life time to Sherlock, making it to the point Sherlock could not take it. Sherlock had finally manage to get and arm out and push the sheet off if him self. Once Sherlock felt the sheet fall down next to him Sherlock laid there not knowing what to do. Or that was till he heard to small whisper in the back of his mind.

"John" Sherlock heard the soft voice, it was light as air and made him calm down ever so slightly.

 That is till the whisper was gone and he could feel the heat building back up and it was coming in hot. Sherlock tried his best to get up, he had manage to stand up. But once he  was up he could not tell which was what and ended up on the floor screaming Johns name as loud as ne could. In hopes of getting John to get him to come and help him. But when it comes to Sherlock he always second guesses his self and when it comes ro alphas he had never knew how to get them to help. Or find out away to please them enough to just help him enough to ease the pain just a little bit.

But that never happened whith his other alphas thay would just leave him in the cage and not help him.  So after a few second which felt like hours to Sherlock he gave up and just roled over on the floor and cried out in pain wishing anyone would come and help. He even thought of Mycroft coming to help him, even though he is not an Alpha, but a Beta which did not really help with his heats anymore. Just as Sherlock was about to give up he heard the door of his bed room slam open. Sherlock first feeling was to ball up knowing who ever it was, could just make fun and laugh as he was in pain.

"Sherlock!." John screams, moving as fast as he could get to Sherlock. John moved down and pulls Sherlock ever so slowly to his lap. John looks over Sherlock and could see and smell that Sherlock was deep in to his heat. 

"Shhh, Sherlock its ok." John whispers, but soon sees and knows that he could not hear him. He might not even know he was there considering that Sherlock was so far gone and deep in to his heat. John figures if he could get Sherlock in bed and tucked into the sheets he could calm him down if he laid close to Sherlock. John ever so softly picks Sherlock up to get him standing. But that was a big misstate cause once he did that Sherlock had came out of his head ever so slightly and pulled John over top of him on to the bed.

"JOHN!, PLEASE IT HURTS SO BAD!." Sherlock screams out as loud as he could or at least thats what it sounded like in his head when in  reality it was a a small whisper. Sherlock moved his legs around Johns hips pulling him close and hoping he was nog going go het punished for wanting help. But Sherlock got was John moving his head in to his neck so Sherlock could scent John and so his hormones could balance out just a little. John knew just a small whiff of an Alphas scent would calm them for hours on end. So thats what John was going to do calm him with scent and when he was ojt of heat ask Sherlock what he wanted to do. 

After a few minutes Sherlocks legs had fell down on each side of Johns hips, and his arms had gone around John neck. In hopes to keep John as close to him as possible, not wanting to even move the slightly over.He was hoping that John would stay like this and Sherlock could get some sleep, but ghen again Sherlock wanted to stay awake as long as possible with the devilish scent. John had ended up moving Sherlock ever so slowly to his chest, so Sherlock could move his nose to where ever he wanted. John moved some ov the light sheets on the bec that did not look or feel like it was wet with his slik. So John wrapped Sherlock up and tuckec him as close to his scent glands as he could. 

John takes a deep breath, trying to control his deep primary feeling to just fuck Sherlock in to the bed. But knowing Sherlock he could tell Sherlock was never bonded before. And knowing once you bone there was only two ways ot burn the bond bite off or one of them dies. And Jonn did not want either for Sherlock, but then again there was that fact that John wanted their first time to be one where Sherlock would remember it. Not be so hormone druged out that he could remember nothing, he wanted Sherlock to remember everything that John would do. Wanted him to remember every little bit of pleasure John was going to give him. So for now he can wait for Sherlock, just as he been doing the first time ne laid eyes on him.  So he calms him self and just takes in Sherlock scent, and lightly rubbing his back to make sure Sherlock got a good nap in. 


End file.
